A Lima losers story
by MirandaTurner
Summary: Esta es una historia mas de Glee, donde encontraras de todo un poco: amor, peleas, nuevos estudiantes, y cosas muy locas. Parejas favoritas: Klaine, Tike, Finchel, Brittana, Samcedes:
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: "New guy":

Un chico tímido entra a McKinley, y como es costumbre, los chicos grandes lo molestan, él es pacifista, por lo tanto no se defiende. Conoce a dos chicos quienes lo ayudan a adaptarse un poco más a la escuela.

Los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a unas grandiosas personas: Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El director Figgins acompañaba al chico nuevo a su aula. El chico no levantaba la vista, era tímido, no hablaba más que lo suficiente, solo respondía lo que le preguntaban, no entraba en detalles._

"**Por aquí"**_ Indicó el director abriendo la puerta del salón de español_.

"**Repitan después de mi: Usted está equivocado, yo pedí tacos" **_Mr. Shue indicaba a sus alumnos, y dejó de hacerlo cuando el director entró en el aula._

"**Buenos días alumnos, profesor. Hoy viene a incorporarse a la clase un nuevo alumno" **_Volteo a donde estaba el chico y le hizo una seña para que pasara. Un chico tímido entró en el salón. Se vestía algo diferente a los demás chicos, algo… ajustado. Se veía nervioso_. **"Él es su nuevo compañero, trátenlo bien"**_ Algunos alumnos rieron. El director se fue._

"**Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"**

"**Robert"**

"**¿Robert?, Bueno, eres como el duodécimo Robert de la clase. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?"**

"**Robert Cameron Mitchell"**

"**Bien Cameron, ¿De dónde eres?**

"**Texas"**

"**¡Genial!, bueno, yo soy Will Shuester, el profesor de español. Em.… ¿porque no vas y te sientas ahí? Junto a Stephen"** El profesor señaló un lugar y Cameron se sentó ahí. Le gustó la clase, lástima que había terminado. Ahora Cameron tenía un problema, no podía encontrar su casillero, no le gustaba pedir ayuda, así que estuvo buscando por todo el pasillo. Cuando al fin lo encontró, tuvo otro problema, no podía abrirlo, intentaba una y otra vez con la combinación, alguien pasó y lo empujo "accidentalmente" contra el casillero, haciendo que se le cayeran sus libros. Se agachó para recogerlos y alguien se acercó para ayudarlo, él no lo vio hasta que se puso de pie y le entregó sus libros.

"**Gracias"**

"**No hay de qué. Lindo sweater" **El chico le sonrió. Cameron no dijo nada, se colgó su mochila en la espalda y siguió intentando abrir el casillero. El chico lo observaba. **"Tienes que empujarlo mientras pones la combinación, y estirarlo muy fuerte para abrirlo" **Le mostró como.

"**Gracias"** Volvió a decir Cameron guardando sus libros.

"**¿Es todo lo que dices?, ¿No eres de por aquí verdad?, ¿No hablas ingles?, ¿Hablas español?, conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar con eso." **El chico empezó a hacer señas mientras hablaba. Cameron sonrió.

"**No, yo… hablo tu idioma, gracias"**

"**Bien, de nada… Soy Kurt Hummel" **Le extendió la mano

"**Yo Cameron" **Estrechó la mano de Kurt.

"**Un placer. Bueno, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, ¿Tienes teléfono?" **Cameron asintió, Kurt sacó un marcador de su mochila y se lo entregó a Cameron mientras se subía la manga **"¿Puedes anotar tu número?" **Le dijo ofreciendo su brazo a Cameron, lo anotó y Kurt hizo lo mismo. **"Bien, entonces te puedo ver aquí cada hora, mi casillero es el de al lado. ¿Qué clase te toca?"**

"**Educación física"**

"**Bien, tienes que correr a cambiarte en el vestidor, está al lado del gym, que está por allá. Yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos cuando se acabe la hora, te estaré esperando aquí, si no vienes en 5 minutos estaré en la cafetería. Adiós."**Kurt corrió hasta su salón, y Cameron corrió en dirección al gimnasio. Llegó a los vestidores y se puso su ropa deportiva. Corrió hasta el gimnasio, donde la entrenadora los puso a hacer lagartijas, subir la cuerda, correr, levantar pesas y finalmente los mandó a las duchas. Cameron estaba muerto, nunca había hecho tanto ejercicio. Entró a las duchas, donde estaban todos los otros chicos, creía que sería mejor cerrar los ojos así los demás no le dirían nada. Terminó de ducharse y tomó una toalla y se la amarró en la cintura, caminó hasta su casillero y vio que estaba abierto. Se apresuró a llegar y cuando revisó adentro no había nada, no estaba su ropa, ni su dinero, ni sus lentes, ni su teléfono. No lo podía creer, empezó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar tratando de encontrarlos, corrió hasta las duchas de nuevo y cayó golpeándose la cabeza, sangró un poco, empezó a llorar, no de dolor, si no de impotencia.

Kurt esperó no 5, si no 10 minutos a Cameron en los casilleros, hubiera esperado más, pero Blaine llegó en el momento que Kurt iba a llamarlo.

"**Hey Kurt, ¿Qué sucede?"**

"**Nada… ¿Puedes adelantarte a la cafetería? Te alcanzo allá"**

"**Ok, no tardes mucho" **Blaine se fue a la cafetería, Kurt corrió al gimnasio y no encontró a nadie ahí, así que fue hacia los vestidores. Iba entrando, estaba a punto de llamar a Cameron, cuando escucho un ligero sollozo. Caminó hasta las duchas y encontró a Cameron mojado, sentado en una esquina con la cabeza entre los brazos. Se acerco preocupado.

"**¿Cameron?" **Levantó la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas. Kurt pudo ver que estaba sangrando, se incoó al lado de él. **"¿Qué sucede?, ¿Alguien te golpeo?" **Cameron negó con la cabeza.

"**Se llevaron mis cosas, mi ropa, mis gafas, mi dinero, mi teléfono" **Kurt enfadado negó con la cabeza, suspiró, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Cameron.

"**Ven, se dónde encontrar ropa" **Cameron se puso de pie y caminó siguiendo a Kurt. Kurt abrió uno de los casilleros y sacó algo de ahí. Después abrió otro y le encontró algo más. **"Ten, te quedará un poco grande, pero eso es mejor a nada" **Le entregó una sudadera y pantalones de Finn, y unas sandalias verdes que sacó de su casillero. Cameron se vistió detrás de unos casilleros y volvió con la ropa puesta.

"**Los pantalones se me caen" **Kurt abrió otro casillero y sacó unos pantalones cortos, como los que usa Blaine.

"**Ten, usa estos" **Cameron se los puso y salió de los vestidores con Kurt.

"**¿Esto no es un robo?"**

"**No, la ropa es de mi hermano, así que no te dirá nada"**

"**Gracias, no sé que habría hecho"**

"**No hay de qué. Ahora ve a la oficina del director y reporta lo de tus cosas, hará algo al respecto, si él no te ayuda ve con Mr. Shuester… de hecho creo que sería mejor ir con él."**

"**Gracias, te debo una"**

Kurt llegó a la cafetería y se sentó con los otros chicos, al lado de Blaine.

"**Te guardé un emparedado"**

"**Gracias Blaine" **Kurt sonrió y empezó a comer el emparedado. Blaine lo veía con una gran sonrisa, pero algo llamo su atención. Blaine notó que en la muñeca de Kurt se podía ver el número 5 escrito con marcador, no hizo ningún comentario, pero se quedó pensando sobre eso.

Cameron llegó a la sala de maestros y pidió hablar con Mr. Shuester, el le indicó a el profesor de ciencias que lo dejara pasar.

"**Hola Cameron, toma asiento."**

"**Gracias"**

"**Ella es la profesora Pillsbury"**

"**Mucho gusto, soy Cameron"**

"**¿Qué le sucedió a tu ropa?" **Preguntó Will notando que la ropa le quedaba grande, y los pantalones algo chicos.

"**De eso venia a hablarle, necesito ayuda, y Kurt me dijo que viniera con usted"**

"**Ah, ok, ¿Qué sucede?"**

"**Verá, saliendo de la clase de gimnasia, alguien aprovechó que yo estaba en las duchas y tomó mis pertenencias y las ocultó" **Will se puso algo furioso, en ese momento la profesora Beiste llegaba a la mesa.

"**¿Alguien te molestó antes de que ocurriera esto?"**

"**¿Ocurriera qué?"**

"**A este chico le robaron sus cosas cuando estaba en las duchas, Shannon" **La profesora reconoció a Cameron.

"**Creo que ya se quien fue, cuando iba saliendo del gimnasio vi a Rick Nelson con sus amigos saliendo a toda velocidad de las duchas"**

"**Vamos Cameron, yo te acompaño con el director" **Will se puso de pie y caminó con Cameron por el pasillo, mientras este le decía lo que se habían llevado. En el camino se toparon con Puck.

"**¿Qué hay Mr. Shue?"**

"**Puck, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?"**

"**Claro"**

"**Necesito que busques a Rick Nelson y le digas que lo espero en la oficina del director"**

"**¿Qué hizo ahora el idiota?"**

"**Le robó sus cosas a este chico" **Puck ni siquiera había notado que Cameron estaba ahí, pero cuando lo vio si pudo notar que llevaba los pantalones de Blaine y las sandalias de Kurt.

"**Ok, ya mismo lo mando" **Puck corrió por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista. Cameron y Will entraron con el director y esperaron a Rick.

Puck iba caminando buscando a Rick, entró a la cafetería y les preguntó a los chicos, Sam le dijo que lo había visto en los baños por el laboratorio. Puck llegó hasta los baños y vio que los amigos de Rick sujetaban a Rory mientras este lo golpeaba. Puck se fue sobre Rick y lo golpeo en el piso, los amigos soltaron a Rory y lo lanzaron al suelo mientras entre los tres golpeaban a Puck, Rory se fue contra uno, pero Puck le gritaba que fuera a con Mr. Shue. Rory entró a la oficina del director sangrando del labio.

"**Mr. Shue… ¡Puck!, ¡en los baños!" **Will se puso de pie y le indicó a Rory que se quedara ahí. En el camino se topó con Shannon quien lo siguió al ver lo apurado que iba.

Llegaron a los baños y vieron como Puck estaba en el piso siendo golpeado por los otros tres. Shannon cargo a Rick y Will detuvo a los otros dos.

Ya estaban todos en la oficina del director.

"**¿Por qué ustedes se estaban peleando?"**

"**Yo fui a buscar a Nelson como usted lo pidió, y cuando llegue estaban golpeando a Rory, y yo me fui contra él mientras sus gorilas me pateaban"**

"**¿Y por que estaban golpeando a Rory?"**

"**Yo llegue al baño y vi que Rick y los chicos le echaban gasolina a una mochila y trate de detenerlos, y me empezaron a golpear"**

"**Rick, ¿Dónde está la mochila?" **Rory la puso sobre el escritorio. Cameron casi se infartaba, era su mochila. La tomó y revisó que todo estuviera dentro, y si, estaba todo ahí, excepto su dinero.

"**No está mi dinero"**

"**¿Cuánto tenias?"**

"**20 dólares" **Rick sacó el dinero y lo puso sobre el escritorio.

"**Señor Nelson, suspensión, por una semana"**

"**¿Qué!, director, ¡no puede hacer esto!"**

"**Si puedo, ahora largo de mi oficina" **Rick pateó la silla y luego se fue.

"**Shue, llévate a tus chicos, tengo jaqueca" **Los chicos, Will y Shannon salieron de la oficina. La entrenadora se dio cuenta del golpe que tenia Cameron en la frente.

"**Ustedes tres vayan a la enfermería"**

Los chicos estaban en la enfermería, Cameron callado, como siempre. La enfermera le indicó a Rory que se pusiera hielo en el ojo. A Cameron le dio unas puntadas en la herida.

"**Gracias Noah, por golpearlos"**

"**No agradezcas, me haces sentir chico bueno" **Ambos vieron a Cameron.

"**Soy Rory Flanagan" **Cameron volteo y estrecho la mano de Rory

"**Yo soy Noah Puckerman, pero dime Puck" **Cameron sonrió.

"**Cameron Mitchell"**

"**¿Eres nuevo, verdad? Siempre le hacen algo así a los nuevos"**

"**Ni me lo digas, por lo menos a ti no te tocó estar encerrado en los baños portátiles. Yo era el nuevo, hasta ahora que tu llegaste"**

"**¿Cómo te hiciste lo de la frente?"**

"**Me caí"**

"**Ah…" **Puck volvió a notar los pantalones** "¿De dónde sacaste la ropa?"**

"**Yo…"**

"**¿Los robaste de un casillero?, estoy seguro, solo Blaine usa esos pantalones. Y esa sudadera es de Finn, se la he visto millones de veces"**

"**No los robe… Me los prestaron"**

"**Tranquilo, no diremos nada. Pero creo que sería mejor que te pusieras tu ropa" **Cameron se cambió en el baño. Sonó el timbre de salida, caminó con los chicos hasta la entrada de la escuela, donde Puck se fue por su lado.

"**¿Tomaras el bus?"**

"**Sí, creo"**

"**Bueno, entonces hay que correr, el primer bus es el menos lleno" **Se pararon juntos a esperar el bus, mientras más chicos llegaban.

"**¿Y de dónde eres?"**

"**De Texas"**

"**Oh, he escuchado que es genial por allá"**

"**Si. ¿Tú de dónde eres? Tu acento no parece americano"**

"**No, yo soy de Irlanda"**

"**Wow, ¿y qué haces aquí en América?"**

"**Vine de intercambio, pero convencí a mis padres de que me dejaran quedarme a terminar mis estudios aquí."**

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Pues, conocí personas que cambiaron mi vida, tu sabes, personas especiales. Algunos de ellos se graduaron, pero siguen viniendo a la escuela, quieren aprovechar hasta el último día juntos. Ya faltan unas dos semanas para salir de vacaciones, así que están esperando."**

"**Wow, aquí son muy raros, yo por nada me quedaría otras dos semanas en la escuela"** Rory rió.

"**Eso mismo diría yo, pero cuando más lo pienso, no quiero dejarlos" **En ese momento llegó el bus, después de que subieron, y ocuparon sus lugares, empezaron a subir algunos chicos que saludaban a Rory. Casi 20 chicos subieron al autobús, Cameron pudo ver que todos ellos se divertían juntos, había un chico en silla de ruedas que hacía reír a los demás, luego subió Kurt de la mano con un chico moreno, aunque no lo conocían, lo incluían en sus conversaciones, y lo hacían sentir bien. Poco a poco todos fueron bajando en diferentes lugares, Rory se despidió de Cameron con un "hasta mañana". El chico que venía con Kurt se despidió de el dándole un beso en la mejilla. Al final solo quedaban él, Kurt y otro chico alto. Kurt y el chico se sentaron junto a Cameron.

"**Arreglaste lo de tus cosas por lo que veo"**

"**Si, me devolvieron todo. Aunque mis lentes están rotos"**

"**Te haría un **_oculus reparo_**, pero no traigo mi varita" **Kurt rió, pero Cameron no, no le había entendido **"Es un hechizo de Harry Potter"**

"**Oh!"**

"**Casi se me olvida, el es mi hermano, Finn"**

"**Finn Hudson" **Finn estrechó la mano de Cameron.

"**¿Hudson?, ¿Pero que tú no eres Hummel?"**

"**Somos medios hermanos. Ya llegamos" **Kurt y Finn se pusieron de pie, Cameron también. Se bajó detrás de ellos.

"**¿Dónde vives Cameron?"**

"**Ahí" **Dijo señalando la casa que estaba en la esquina cruzando la calle.

"**¡Genial!, seremos como vecinos, nosotros vivimos aquí"**

"**Cuando quieras te pasas por nuestra casa Cameron, nos tenemos que ir. Hasta mañana" **Finn se despidió chocando las manos, Kurt le dio un beso en la mejilla a Cameron. Después ambos entraron a su casa.

Cameron se pudo dar cuenta de que esos chicos eran los chicos especiales de los que hablaba Rory, así que decidió que al día siguiente, se presentaría con ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo de la historia, disfrútenlo

…...

"Capitulo 2"

Kurt recién despertaba, eran las 5: 00 am, se supone que entraba a su escuela hasta las 7, y aunque no estaba lejos de casa, Kurt tenía una rutina muy calculada. Se despertaba todos los días a las 5: 00 am, despertaba (ponía música) y se ponía uno de sus trajes deportivos para hacer 15 minutos de yoga, después se metía a la ducha (donde hacia sus calentamientos vocales), hacia exactamente 5 minutos en bañarse. Revisaba la ropa que había escogido el día anterior y se cambiaba, también revisaba la ropa de Finn y le cambiaba los pantalones o la camisa si no combinaban. A las 5: 30 le enviaba un mensaje de texto a Blaine: "Buenos días" seguido por una estrofa de alguna canción, que a veces sustituía con una imagen graciosa. Tardaba 30 minutos en arreglarse el cabello. Finalmente a las 6 bajaba a la cocina y preparaba el desayuno para él y su hermano.

La rutina de Finn variaba dependiendo de cómo se sintiera (que aunque se durmiera temprano, siempre tenía sueño). Despertaba a las 6 (cuando Kurt cantaba "_teenage dream_" con mucho entusiasmo). Se metía a bañar muy rápido, se ponía la ropa sin darse cuenta de que Kurt la había cambiado. A las 6: 15 bajaba a la cocina, donde Kurt lo esperaba con el desayuno (Finn en esos momentos se sentía agradecido de tener a Kurt como hermano, si no fuera por el se quedaría dormido, no desayunaría y tendría que correr para alcanzar el autobús. Kurt tenía medido el tiempo. A las 6: 30 pasaba el último autobús, así que tenían 15 minutos para desayunar, y muchas veces en el caso de Finn, desayunar y hacer la tarea). Parecía que esa mañana Kurt le había adivinado el pensamiento, le sirvió unos hotcakes con tocino al lado. Ambos se sentaron a desayunar.

"**¡O por Dios!" **Kurt miró asustado a Finn, quien acababa de dar la primer mordida a el desayuno **"Los mejores hotcakes que he probado, lo digo enserio, tienes talento para esto" **Kurt rió.

"**No es para tanto"**

"**¿Qué no es para tanto?" **Kurt reía de los halagos de Finn. Rió aún más cuando Finn se llenó de chocolate sin darse cuenta. Ambos habían terminado de desayunar, eran las 6: 25 y ya estaban en la parada del autobús. El teléfono de Kurt empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, contestó muy extrañado al ver que era un número desconocido.

"**¿Bueno?... ¿Qué?, ¿Podrías hablar más despacio?... Bien, pero me debes un frappe" **Kurt colgó, Finn no hizo preguntas. El autobús llegó y ambos subieron, se sentaron juntos y el autobús arrancó. Cuando iban en la esquina, Kurt le acomodaba el cabello a Finn, y escucharon que algunos chicos se reían.

"**¡Miren ese idiota!, ¡perdió el autobús!"** Finn asomó la cabeza por la ventana y vio a un chico corriendo detrás del bus.

"**¡Espere!, ¡Alto!, ¡Deténgase!" **

Finn lo reconoció y le gritó al conductor que se detuviera, este hizo caso y frenó. El chico corrió hasta que llegó hasta donde estaba el autobús. Cameron subió al bus, empezaron a lanzarle cosas, pero Finn los detuvo.

"**Gracias" **Cameron se sentó enfrente de los chicos.

"**No hay de qué. Por poco y no nos alcanzas"**

"**Lo sé, llevo mucho corriendo"**

"**Suele pasar, a Rory le pasaba muy seguido" **Dijo Kurt. Los lentes de Cameron estaban rotos de un cristal, se los quitó y los observó dándole vueltas.

"**Sería muy conveniente si en este momento hicieras tu hechizo"**

Llegaron a la escuela y bajaron del autobús. Un tipo grande empujó a Kurt y lo tiró al suelo. Finn lo ayudó a levantarse, Kurt vio que estaba molesto.

"**¿Estás bien?"**

"**Si" **Kurt se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y cuando levantó la vista vio que Finn iba detrás del sujeto muy molesto. **"Hay no…" **Kurt siguió a Finn con Cameron detrás.

"**Disculpa, acabas de empujar a mi hermano, y no vi que te disculparas" **El sujeto volteó a ver a Kurt con una sonrisa de burla.

"**Lo siento, señorita" **Cameron volteó a ver a Kurt, él veía a Finn, quien estaba muy molesto. Cuando Cameron volteó con Finn, el ya tenía al sujeto en el suelo y estaba sobre él. Kurt corrió hasta donde estaba Finn intentando separarlo del tipo.

"**¡Finn!"**

"**No te metas con mi familia"**

"**Lo siento, no quise lastimar a la nenita" **Finn golpeó en el rostro a el sujeto, y este hizo lo mismo. Entre Kurt y Cameron lo separaron antes de que pasara algo más.

"**¡No te metas con mi familia!, ni siquiera se te ocurra, ¿Me oíste?" **Finn tomó su mochila y caminó. Kurt estaba molesto, llevó a Finn hasta el baño para limpiarle la sangre que le salía de la nariz.

"**¿Estás loco?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"**

"**Eres mi hermano, Kurt, nadie te va a insultar o molestar cuando yo esté ahí. Y si me entero de que alguien hace algo como eso no me importa que me suspendan" **Kurt negó con la cabeza mientras limpiaba a Finn. Cameron pudo darse cuenta de que Finn haría cualquier cosa por los que le importaban, y eso le agradó. Él siempre había querido tener el valor para defenderse, pero nunca pudo hacerlo.

El teléfono de Kurt sonó, y él le pidió a Cameron que contestara, el lo hizo:

"**¿Hola?"**

"**Em… Hola, ¿Esta Kurt?"**

"**Si, en seguida te lo paso… ¿Quién lo busca?"**

"**Em… Blaine"** Cameron le pasó el teléfono a Kurt.

"**¿Bueno?"**

"**¿Kurt?, ¿Dónde estás?"**

"**En… la escuela, ¿y tú?"**

"**También, te estaba esperando en tu casillero, ¿Dónde estás?"**

"**En los baños, no me tardo, voy para allá"**

"**Ok, te espero" **Kurt colgó, terminó con Finn y salieron los tres juntos de los baños. Finn caminó hasta el casillero de Rachel. Cameron corrió a su salón. Y Kurt caminó para encontrarse con Blaine.

Blaine esperaba a Kurt en el pasillo, que aún estaba solo, Kurt venia llegando. Blaine sonrió al verlo y Kurt también.

"**Ya estoy aquí" **Dijo acercándose a Blaine, se paró enfrente de él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Blaine tomó el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios. Kurt puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, ellos nunca se besaban en la escuela. Se siguieron besando hasta que sonó el timbre, ambos se separaron asustados, después sonrieron.

"**¿Qué fue eso?"**

"**¿Qué no puedo besar a mi novio cuando viene caminando hacia mi tan lindo con su sonrisa?" **Kurt se sonrojó y empezó a sacar sus libros de su casillero.

"**Estaba preocupado porque no llegabas"**

"**Tuvimos un pequeño… inconveniente cuando veníamos llegando"**

"**¿Inconveniente?, ¿Qué pasó?"**

"**Nada"** Cerró su casillero **"Te veo más tarde, me tengo que ir a clase" **Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio y después se fue. Blaine también se fue a su clase.

Sonó el timbre para empezar el 4 periodo. Cameron fue al bebedero a tomar agua, cuando estaba inclinado un chico le quitó su mochila y salió corriendo con ella.

"**¡Hey!" **Cameron lo siguió hasta los baños. **"¿Podrías darme mi mochila?, por favor"**

"**Claro" **El chico lanzó la mochila por la ventana. **"Creo que no tengo buena puntería" **5 chicos mas salieron de los baños, todos traían un vaso con ellos. Llegaron otros dos bloqueando la entrada y le entregaron un vaso al chico que le había quitado la mochila.** "Déjanos darte la bienvenida a la escuela al estilo McKinley" **Todos los chicos lanzaron al mismo tiempo el liquido a Cameron. Cayó al suelo, era lo más frio que había sentido, le ardían los ojos, cuando estaba en el suelo le lanzaron los vasos. Cameron se quedó temblando en el piso, se levantó, no podía ver a donde iba, pero salió al pasillo y caminó, Rory lo encontró y lo llevó de vuelta al baño. Lo ayudó a limpiarse la cara.

"**Esa cosa estaba horriblemente fría"**

"**Lo sé, ¿Cuántos fueron?"**

"**Eran ocho chicos"**

"**¡Wow!" **Rory le pasó una sudadera y Cameron se la puso.** "Todos pasamos por lo mismo, y dice Puck que dé gracias a que los baños ya sirven, porque habían unos portátiles donde te encerraban y después lo volteaban contigo dentro"**

"**Entonces creo que tenemos suerte" **Cameron y Rory se fueron juntos a su clase. Cuando terminó, salieron al descanso. **"Bueno, supongo que te veo en ciencias"**

"**¿No irás a desayunar?"**

"**Prefiero desayunar donde no llame mucho la atención"**

"**Mejor acompáñame, ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a alguien" **Cameron y Rory caminaron hasta la cafetería. **"Te daré algunos tips de chico nuevo. Cuando vayas a comer en la cafetería solo tienes que hacer 3 cosas: 1. Formarte en la fila, 2. Coger rápido la comida y 3. Correr rápido a la mesa. Eso evitará que los otros chicos te quiten tu comida o te empujen, nunca se meten contigo si alguien mayor te acompaña, así que casi siempre vengo con Puck, que es como el mejor guardaespaldas" **Tomaron la comida y Rory buscó por las mesas, encontró algo o alguien y le dijo a Cameron que lo siguiera. Se acercaron a una mesa donde estaban Finn y Rachel. Cameron solo mantenía la cabeza agachada mientras Rory hablaba. **"El es Cameron, esta en mi clase"**

"**Hola" **Saludó Cameron nervioso sentándose junto a Rory.

"**Hola Cameron, ella es mi novia, Rachel"**

"**Mucho gusto" **Dijo Cameron saludando a Rachel.

"**Igualmente, no te había visto en la escuela"**

"**Soy nuevo, es mi segundo día"**

"**Ya es oficialmente "el nuevo" de McKinley" **Dijo Rory comiendo. Finn y Rachel hicieron un "uh" como lamentándose.

"**¿Cuántos fueron?"**

"**¿Cuántos fueron qué?"**

"**Los slushies" **Cameron volteo con Rory, quien le explico que eran los slushies.

"**Oh, fueron ocho… sin duda la cosa más fría que ha tocado mi cuerpo"**

"**¿¡Ocho!, creo que es el que más se le acerca a Artie"** La voz del director Figgins se escuchó por toda la escuela: "A los alumnos que forman parte del glee club, favor de pasar al auditorio" Rory, Rachel y Finn se pusieron de pie, Cameron no lo creía, ¡eran del glee club! A Cameron siempre le gustó cantar, claro, no cantaba en otro lugar que no fuera la ducha, pero le gustaba. Él se fue a clases pensando en que es lo que harían el glee club los chicos.

Mercedes estaba sentada con Kurt en el auditorio, platicaban de lo bien que se veía Katy Perry en su nuevo video_._

"**Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?" **Blaine llegó sonriendo al ver a Kurt, solo estaban ellos en el auditorio, así que aprovechó y lo besó sorprendiéndolo.

"**¿Qué fue eso?"** Preguntó Kurt sonrojado

"**Un beso" **Blaine se sentó junto a Kurt y lo tomó de la mano "¿**De qué hablan?"**

"**Hablábamos de Katy Perry" **Respondió Mercedes. En ese momento venían entrando Finn, Rachel, Rory y Artie.

"**Si, se ve hermosa." **Dijo Kurt entusiasmado**.**

"**Espero que hablen de mi" **Dijo Rachel sentándose con Finn frente a los chicos.

"**De hecho hablamos de Katy Perry"**

"**¡Oh!, ¿ya ****vieron wide awake****?, ¿No se ve Hermosa?" **Rory y Artie se acercaron con los demás.

"**¡De eso es de lo que estamos hablando!, vamos, únete a la conversación" **Rachel se sentó junto a Mercedes. Finn le hizo una seña a Blaine para que se uniera con los otros chicos, ellos empezaron una conversación de videojuegos.

Salieron del auditorio, Mr. Schue les había propuesto hacer un último proyecto, en McKinley. Quería hacer west side story de nuevo, los chicos se sabían sus diálogos y lo que tenían que hacer, así que sería fácil y rápido.

Kurt y Blaine caminaban tomados de la mano por un pasillo

"**¿No te parece emocionante hacer de nuevo la obra?" **Dijo Blaine volteando a todos lados y asegurándose de que nadie los viera, luego se detuvo con Kurt por los casilleros.

"**Si, sería una gran oportunidad para todos, además, no te gustaría que al estar enfrente del escenario…" **Blaine silenció a Kurt con un beso, pero no duró mucho, ya que Kurt se separó de Blaine.** "¿Qué te sucede?, ¡si nos ven nos reportan!"**

"**No me importa" **Se acercó de nuevo para besarlo pero Kurt dio un paso hacia atrás.

"**Son nuestras ultimas semanas en McKinley, no quiero tener problemas"**

"**Y yo no quiero tenerte lejos. Quiero verte cada mañana en mi casillero y caminar contigo hasta tus clases, quiero desayunar contigo en la cafetería, y cantar contigo. No quiero que te vayas." **Kurt pudo ver que Blaine estaba algo triste, lo tomo de ambas manos.

"**Te veré todos los días, no vas a perderme"**

"**¿Y qué pasará cuando encuentres una universidad?, ¿o un empleo?"**

"**Blaine, ya habíamos hablado de esto. No vas a perderme por nada, ¿ok?" **Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez fueron interrumpidos.

"**¡Chicos, chicos, chicos!" **Mr. Schue los separó. Ambos se sonrojaron.** "Hagan esto donde no los vean los otros profesores"**

"**Si Mr. Schue" **Blaine agachó la cabeza apenado.

"**Bien, los veo después de clases" **Will caminó hasta perderse de vista. Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine.

"**¿Te toca educación física, verdad?" **Blaine asintió** "Vamos al gimnasio, tengo la clase libre" **Caminaron juntos hasta el gimnasio.

Mercedes estaba leyendo en la biblioteca, alguien llegó y le cubrió los ojos.

"**¿Quién soy?"**

"**Hola Sam" **Dijo Mercedes riendo. Sam apareció frente a ella.

"**Hola amor" **se acercó y la besó.** "¿Qué hacías?"**

"**Escuchaba música y fingía que leía para poder estar aquí. ¿Y tu?"**

"**Nada, solo caminaba por ahí. Te estaba buscando"**

"**Bueno, me encontraste, ¿Qué sucede?"**

"**Pensaba en invitarte a **_**the lima bean**_** por un café o algo… ¿Quieres ir?"**

"**Claro, vamos" **Mercedes se puso de pie y salió de la biblioteca tomada de la mano de Sam

**Cameron y Rory llegaron juntos al gimnasio, dejaron sus cosas en los vestidores y se fueron a su clase de educación física.**

"**Supongo que nos pondrán a correr" **Dijo Rory a Cameron mientras comía una barra de cereal. Kurt y Blaine caminaron hacia ellos.

"**Hola chicos" **Saludó Kurt con una sonrisa.** "¿Cómo va todo, Cameron?"**

"**Bien, mejor que ayer, creo" **Ambos rieron. Blaine apretó un poco la mano de Kurt.

"**Blaine, el es Cameron, es nuevo en la escuela" **Ambos estrecharon las manos.

"**Blaine Anderson, miembro del glee club, y novio de Kurt." **Recalcó eso ultimo como para que lo escuchara bien. Cameron se sorprendió, no sabía que Kurt era gay. Un silbato sonó en el gimnasio y Kurt se fue a las gradas, los otros chicos se integraron a la clase. La entrenadora Beiste entró en el gimnasio dando órdenes para que se acomodaran.

"**Quiero que hagan filas de 10 personas, ¡Rápido!" **Todos se alinearon y esperaron que la entrenadora hablara** "Bueno, esto es educación física, así que no escribiremos" **Los chicos se emocionaron.** "Quiero a las niñas de aquel lado del gimnasio, saltando la cuerda" **Las chicas se fueron emocionadas.** "Ustedes, al piso, denme 15"** Hizo sonar el silbato y los chicos empezaron a hacer lagartijas. **"¡No los escucho!" **Los chicos contaron sus lagartijas**. "De pie. Quiero que estén acomodados en una fila, como están en su lista" **Rápido se acomodaron. **"Adams, Joseph" **Un chico paso al frente **"Subirás la cuerda en el menor tiempo posible**" Sonó el silbato, el chico empezó a subir, lo hacían rápido. Fueron pasando los chicos, llegó el turno de Blaine. Lo hizo muy bien, luego bajó y se formó hasta atrás. Pasaron los chicos, llegó el turno de Rory, lo hizo bien, no tardó mucho, pero fue algo lento comparado con los demás. Siguieron pasando chicos, después de unos 5 la entrenadora llamó a Cameron. El caminó nervioso, y se puso frente a la cuerda. **"Sube, ¿Qué esperas?"** Cameron empezó a trepar, nunca antes lo había hecho, iba a terminar, le faltaba un metro para llegar, pero se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo. Perdió el equilibrio y sus pies dejaron de rodear la cuerda, estaba solo sujeto de las manos, y cada vez se iba resbalando más. Un chico movió la cuerda e hizo que Cameron cayera al suelo, Rory se acercó rápido a Cameron, después llegó Kurt. Sue los hizo a un lado y revisó a Cameron. Lo volteó haciendo que quedara de frente a ella, se tocaba desesperado el brazo izquierdo. **"Vamos a ver… creo que no es fractura… Vamos con la enfermera" **Shannon lo levantó bruscamente y luego lo llevó casi arrastrando por el pasillo

"**Estuvo muy cerca de romperse el brazo. Así que no hará actividades físicas hasta que yo se lo autorice, ¿de acuerdo?"** Cameron asintió, estuvo a punto de llorar, era el dolor más terrible del mundo. La enfermera lo dejó solo, el se recostó y se quedó dormido.

Kurt estaba recargado en su casillero, Blaine venía caminando por el pasillo para llegar hasta donde él estaba. Del otro lado venía Puck con un vaso de the lima bean en la mano, este llegó primero con Kurt, le dijo algo y le entregó el café. Blaine y el toparon en el pasillo, Blaine estaba algo confundido. Llegó hasta donde estaba Kurt bebiendo su café.

"**Hola, Kurt"**

"**Hola, Blaine" **Siguió bebiendo de su café.

"**Em… ¿Y ese café?, ¿Fuiste a the lima bean sin mi? Eso no es justo" **Dijo Blaine haciéndose el tonto para averiguar por qué Puck había hecho eso.

"**No, me lo trajo Puck" **Siguió bebiendo** "¿gustas?"**

"**No, gracias" **Esperó un poco. **"¿Y por qué Puck te dio un café?"**

"**No lo sé, solo llegó y me lo dio" **Mintió

"**Me preguntaba si querías ir a mi casa hoy a las siete"**

"**Lo siento, Blaine, no puedo"**

"**¿Por?"**

"**Tengo un compromiso" **Blaine levantó las cejas**. "Tengo que ayudar a mi papá con… el… la cena, tengo que hacer la cena"**

"**Bueno, yo podría ayudarte"**

"**Gracias, pero Finn y yo iremos a comprar unas cosas que papá nos encargó"**

"**Oh" **Sonó el timbre.

"**Nos vemos, tengo que ir a clases"**

"**No tienes que, ya te graduaste" **Dijo Blaine cuando Kurt se iba.

**- Spoiler -**

"**¿Hola?" **Blaine revisó su teléfono para ver si había marcado al numero correcto.

"**Quiero hablar con Kurt"**

"**El está ocupado por el momento, puedes dejarle un mensaje, yo le aviso."**

"**¿Quién eres?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo **3:**

Blaine estaba en su habitación sin nada que hacer. Se recostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos. Deseaba que Kurt estuviera ahí en ese momento. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Kurt…

"**¿Hola?" **Blaine revisó su teléfono para ver si había marcado al número correcto.

"**¿Si?"**

"**Quiero hablar con Kurt"**

"**Está ocupado"**

"**¿Quién eres?" **Le colgaron. Blaine volvió a marcar pero ya habían apagado el teléfono. Se puso los zapatos y salió de la casa.

"**¿Quién era?" **Preguntó Kurt saliendo del baño.

"**No sé. ¿Seguimos?" **Dijo Puck apagando el teléfono y metiéndolo en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

"**Bien, siéntate. Necesitamos terminar esto rápido."**

Tocaron la puerta, Finn bajó corriendo las escaleras. Llego hasta la puerta y la abrió. Rachel estaba frente a él.

"**¿Listo?"**

"**Si, solo voy por mi teléfono y bajo. Pasa"** Finn subió las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta de Kurt. "**Kurt, voy a salir con Rachel, vuelvo en la noche"**

"**Está bien, llama antes de que llegues"**

"**Ok" **Finn y Rachel se fueron, él no sabía que Puck estaba en la habitación de Kurt.

El teléfono de la casa timbraba. Kurt contestó.

"**¿Bueno?"**

"**Kurt, ya voy para casa. Llego en un minuto."**

Kurt colgó.

"**Tienes que salir, Finn ya viene"** Puck se puso la sudadera y los zapatos. Ambos bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la puerta.

"**Hey Kurt, gracias"** La alarma de seguro del auto sonó en la calle, Finn ya había llegado.

"**Corre a mi habitación, te vas cuando no haya nadie"** Puck subió las escaleras corriendo y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Kurt. Kurt se sentó en el sillón y Finn entró por la puerta.

"**Finn, ¿podrías llevarme al supermercado? No hay nada en la alacena"**

"**Ok, sube al auto"** El auto salió del garaje, Puck corrió hasta la puerta, la habían cerrado con seguro, así que bajó al sótano y salió por la puerta hacía la calle.

Mercedes y Sam estaban saliendo de the lima bean, Sugar estaba afuera besándose con un chico. Los vio y se separó de inmediato del muchacho. Los chicos hicieron como que no habían visto nada y siguieron caminando.

Finn y Kurt entraron a la casa y dejaron las cosas en la mesa.

"**Kurt, tiene mucho que no hablamos. Antes me preguntabas como había estado mi día y cosas así"**

"**Creí que te molestaba que lo hiciera"**

"**Yo también…"**

"**Bien, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" **Burt y Carole entraron desesperados a la casa, asustando a los chicos.

"**Oh, ahí están" **Dijo Carole con alivio.

"**Creímos que les había pasado algo, siempre que Finn no contesta su teléfono te llamamos a ti. Esta vez llamamos siete veces, y ninguna contestaste" **Dijo Burt algo molesto a Kurt

"**¿Qué? Ni siquiera recibí una llamada"**

"**Revisa tu teléfono" **Kurt metió la mano a su bolsillo pero su teléfono no estaba ahí.

"**Creo que lo dejé en casa, lo siento"**

"**No deben de salir sin su teléfono, puede ser una urgencia. Blaine llamó, preguntando donde estaban, y cuando intento averiguarlo ustedes no contestan"**

"**No volverá a pasar"** Dijo Finn para tranquilizar un poco a Burt.

"**¿Dónde estaban?"**

"**Salimos a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban. Finn me llevó"**

"**Bien, ya es tarde, nos vamos a dormir, así que no hagan tanto ruido. Fue un día pesado" **Burt le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Finn y Kurt y subió a su habitación. Finn también subió. Carole y Kurt se quedaron acomodando las cosas en la cocina.

"**¿Cómo has estado, Kurt?"**

"**Bien, aún corro a clases como si de eso dependiera mi vida"**

"**Aún no puedo creer que los chicos del glee club hayan decidido quedarse después de la graduación"**

"**Creo que aún no estamos listos para irnos"**

"**¿Te parece si nos sentamos?" **Fueron juntos a la mesa. **"Sé que tu y yo no hablamos mucho… Pero me gustaría intentarlo. ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas algo sobre ti? Así sabré de que hablar contigo"**

"**¿Cómo qué?"**

"**Que te parece si hablamos de ese chico… ¿Blaine? Es tu novio, ¿no?" **Kurt rio y se sonrojó un poco.

"**Si, somos novios. El es… simplemente…" **Suspiró.

"**Veo que te hace muy feliz"**

"**Mucho"**

"**¿Lo conociste en Dalton, no?"**

"**Si"**

"**Tu papá me ha hablado de él, pero no tenía idea de lo especial que es para ti"**

"**Es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar de esto, quiero decir, mi papá siempre estuvo ahí, pero yo se que aún se siente incomodo hablando de mi relación con Blaine"**

"**Bueno, siempre que necesites hablar de esto, o de cualquier otra cosa, puedes decirme, ¿ok?" **Kurt se levantó y abrazó a Carole. Después de hablar un rato, ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Después de su rutina matutina, Kurt bajó las escaleras para hacer el desayuno como de costumbre. Esta mañana solo le daba tiempo de hacer waffles. Finn bajó un poco antes de lo normal y acomodó los cubiertos en la mesa. Kurt dejó el desayuno en los platos y subió de nuevo a su habitación para buscar por última vez su teléfono. Finn le gritó que ya era hora de irse, y el bajó corriendo las escaleras. Esa mañana Burt bajó en pijama para darle las llaves del auto a Finn.

Cameron iba caminando por la calle, Kurt supuso que había perdido el bus.

"**Hey, Finn, es Cameron, frena" **Finn obedeció a Kurt y bajó la ventanilla del lado del copiloto (Donde estaba Kurt)** "Hey, chico nuevo" **Cameron volteo asustado al auto, luego rió al ver quiénes eran.

"**Hola chicos"**

"**Hola Cameron" **Saludó Finn asomándose por la ventana** "¿Quieres un aventón?"**

"**Claro" **Cameron subió a la camioneta muy contento.

"**¿Cómo está tu brazo?" **Preguntó Kurt notando que traía una venda.

"**Mejor. El doctor dice que debo de tener cuidado, y no mover mucho la muñeca, ya que casi me la fracturo"**

"**Eso debió doler"**

"**Si, mucho" **Finn encendió la radio

"**Oh, ¡Sí!" **_Lovin' touchin' squeezin'_ sonaba en la radio, Finn subió el volumen y empezó a cantar. Kurt lo acompañó en el coro. Llegaron a la escuela, Finn bajó a los chicos en la entrada para hacer tiempo en lo que se acababa la canción. Kurt y Cameron entraron juntos a la escuela, Blaine se acercó a ellos.

"**Hola chicos"**

"**Hola Blaine" **Saludaron al mismo tiempo los chicos.

"**Los dejo chicos, voy a buscar a Rory" **Cameron corrió por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista.

"**¿Me acompañas a mi casillero?" **Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt como respuesta afirmativa. Llegaron hasta el casillero de Kurt, quien dejó unos libros y sacó otros. **"Estas muy callado, ¿sucede algo?"**

"**¿Ahora si quieres hablar conmigo?"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Te estuve llamando desde anoche, incluso llamé a Finn, quien no me contestó, así que tuve que llamar a tus padres."**

"**No sé donde esta mi teléfono"**

"**Sí, claro" **Dijo Blaine sarcástico.

"**Hablo enserio. ¿Por qué no te respondería?"**

"**No sé, pregúntale a tu asistente personal"**

"**¿Y ahora de qué demonios hablas?"**

"**Las dos primeras veces que te llamé me contestó un chico y me dijo que estabas ocupado. Después ALGUIEN apagó el teléfono y no ha contestado desde entonces."**

"**¿Y no se te ocurrió que ese tipo pudo haber robado mi teléfono?"**

"**Por favor… Si no querías hablar conmigo pudiste habérmelo dicho, no tener que haber inventado esa historia." **La gente empezaba a acercarse y observarlos.

"**¿Por qué te estaría mintiendo?" **Dijo Kurt perdiendo la paciencia y cerrando el casillero.

"**No lo sé, tu deberías de saberlo. ¿Esperabas que te creyera que saldrías con Finn de compras? Lo vi con Rachel"**

"**Finn y yo salimos de compras" **Eso era cierto** "Después de que fue con Rachel"**

"**Ah sí, claro"**

"**Puedes ir a preguntarle si no me crees a mi"**

"**Si, por que supongo que a estas alturas ya se pusieron de acuerdo, ¿no?"**

"**¡Agh!" **Gruñó Kurt enfadado.

"**¿Estás viendo a alguien más? Es Chandler, ¿verdad?"**

"**¿Qué? Blaine, baja la voz." **Todos los chicos del glee club de acercaban y los observaban algo preocupados.

"**¿Por qué? ¿Te avergüenza que se enteren de que me estas engañando?"**

"**¡No te estoy engañando con Chandler!"**

"**¿Ah no? Entonces es con ese chico nuevo, ¿verdad? Cameron" **Todos voltearon a ver a Cameron quien había abierto la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

"**¿Qué demonios te sucede?" **

Finn creyó que ya era hora de intervenir.

"**Chicos, chicos, chicos… ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala del glee club y nos relajamos todos?" **Finn se los llevó a todos. Le explicó a Mr. Schue que los había encontrado discutiendo, así que se él ofreció para ser su mediador. Los chicos ocuparon sus lugares, incluso Cameron estaba ahí, ya que era uno de los "sospechosos".

"**Genial, esto será como uno de esos programas a los que va la gente con un caso como: Mi marido me engaña" **Dijo Sam algo bajo a Puck.

"**Si es así, yo quiero ser de los de staff" **Dijo Artie.

"**Yo quiero ser la madre del acusado que entra en determinado momento de la historia" **Dijo Sugar.

"**Bien, Puck será el desgraciado" **Dijo Santana

"**¡Hey!, yo no quiero ser el desgraciado"**

"**Chicos, ¿quieren callarse y tomar esto con seriedad? Sus compañeros están teniendo problemas y no queremos que esto pase a otras cosas." **Pidió Will quien estaba sentado en el piano.

"**Mr. Schue, no es por ofender pero ¿Qué sabe usted acerca de problemas de parejas? Digo, una cosa es que los haya tenido, pero otra es que los haya arreglado"**

"**Estoy de acuerdo con Santana Mr. Schue. ¿No cree que sería mejor llamar a la señorita Pillsbury?" **Dijo Rachel.

"**Bien, Artie, ¿puedes hablarle a Emma?" **Artie salió de la habitación y al cabo de unos minutos volvió con Emma.

"**¿Qué sucede?"**

"**Problemas amorosos" **Respondió Mercedes** "Blaine y Kurt tuvieron una pelea en el pasillo" **Emma y Will se sentaron en el banquito del piano, Blaine y Kurt se sentaron en unas sillas frente a ellos.

"**Bien, chicos, ¿alguien quiere explicarme lo que pasó?"**

"**Blaine se puso a reclamarme enfrente de toda la escuela que lo engañaba con Chandler"**

"**¿Chandler es el chico por el que tuvieron problemas la otra vez, no?"**

"**Si, quien al parecer, Kurt, no ha dejado de ver" **Dijo Blaine.

"**¡Eso no es verdad!, no he sabido de él desde que le enviaste ese mensaje amenazándolo con que si me volvía a llamar le partirías la cara"**

"**¿Qué mensaje?" **Preguntó Blaine haciéndose el tonto.

"**Ok, dejemos a Chandler a un lado y sigamos con lo que pasó en el pasillo"**

"**Después de culpar a Chandler, Blaine dijo que yo lo engañaba con Cameron"**

"**¿Quién es Cameron?" **Los chicos voltearon a verlo, el se puso nervioso.

"**Yo" **Levantó la mano** "Pero juro que no es verdad lo que dice, Kurt y yo solo somos amigos."**

"**Bien, tranquilo Cameron" **Emma se volteo con Blaine** "¿Por qué crees que Kurt te engaña?"**

"**Pues ayer me dijo que iría con Finn a comprar unas cosas. Yo no estaba seguro si era verdad o no. En la tarde le llamé a su teléfono y me contestó un chico, y me dijo que Kurt estaba ocupado. Más tarde salí de la casa y fui por un café a the lima bean" **Sam y Mercedes se voltearon a ver, ambos habían recordado lo de Sugar. "**Y fue donde vi a Finn con Rachel, lo que significa que Kurt no estaba con Finn de compras. Cuando volví a la casa le llamé pero ya habían apagado el teléfono" **Puck estaba algo nervioso.

"**Perdí mi teléfono" **Explicó Kurt.

"**¿Esperas que te crea eso? Lo cuidas más que a un bebé. Estoy seguro de que lo tienes escondido por ahí"**

"**Puedes buscar donde quieras" **Dijo Kurt furioso.

"**Ni siquiera me dirás quien es el chico, ¿verdad? Bien, yo lo averiguaré" **Blaine sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

"**¿Qué estás haciendo?" **Preguntó Kurt perdiendo la paciencia.

"**Todos guarden silencio, esta timbrando" **Todos se callaron y pusieron mucha atención. Puck puso su mano en el bolsillo de la sudadera, ahí estaba el teléfono de Kurt, lo tapó con ambas manos para que no se escuchara, sin embargo _Born this way_ comenzó a sonar a todo volumen. Todos voltearon a ver a Puck, quien se había puesta nervioso. Kurt se sonrojó notoriamente. Todo era tan confuso.

"**¿Puck?... ¿Por qué tienes el celular de Kurt?" **Preguntó Will algo extrañado. Puck volteó a ver a Kurt, quien negaba con la cabeza sin decir nada. Blaine volteo a ver a Kurt.

"**¿Puck?" **Volteo a ver a Puck y de nuevo a Kurt** "¿me estas engañando con…" **Señaló a Puck.** "¿ah?"**

"**¿Qué, eso es una locura?" **Dijo Mercedes viendo a Kurt, quien estaba nervioso viendo el suelo.

"**Vaya, Puck terminó siendo el desgraciado" **Dijo Sugar.

Blaine miraba incrédulo a Kurt.

"**No te estoy engañando con Puck, eso es una estupidez"**

"**Yo, yo no estoy saliendo con Kurt. No lo malinterpreten"**

"**¿Hay alguna razón por la que tengas el teléfono de Kurt?" **Preguntó Will acercándose con Puck. Puck volteo a ver a Kurt como pidiendo ayuda.

"**Dile" **Dijo Kurt** "No puede ser peor que esto"**

"**¿Qué?, No"**

"**¡Vamos Puck!, ¿Es mejor que crean que estas saliendo conmigo?"**

"**¿Qué sucede aquí? No entiendo nada" **Dijo Blaine. Puck suspiró.

"**Es que… yo… quiero... Mi mamá…" **Todos estaban muy confundidos.

"**¿Qué quieres decir, Puckerman?" **Dijo Mercedes algo estresada.

"**Puck me ha estado presionando. Al final acepté, así que Puck fue ayer a mi casa."**

"**No quería decirle a nadie más, y yo se que Kurt guardaría un secreto, ya me lo ha probado. Así que le pedí que me ayudara a escoger una canción para… mi mamá. Ayer cuando Blaine marcó y yo contesté me puse nervioso, porque no quería que nadie se enterara, así que metí el celular en mi bolsillo y lo olvidé."**

"**¿Por qué no querías que nadie se enterara? ¿No crees que habría sido mejor decir la verdad?" **Preguntó Mr. Schue. Puck agachó la cabeza y suspiró, Kurt lo observó preocupado.

"**Es que… Es… complicado" **Dijo aún con la cabeza agachada.** "Yo me tengo que ir. Y lo siento chicos, por los problemas que ocasioné" **Dijo a Blaine y Kurt, y salió de la habitación**.**

"**¿Blaine, tienes algo que decir**?" Dijo Emma tratando de que Blaine se disculpara con Kurt.

"**Lo siento, Kurt. Es solo que yo, he estado muy presionado, siento que cada vez te alejas más de mí." **Ambos se abrazaron.

"**No te preocupes Blaine. Pero quiero que sepas que desde ahora ya no te mentiré, seré totalmente honesto contigo." **Todos fueron saliendo del salón. Al final solo quedaban Will, Emma, Sam y Mercedes.

"**¿Qué tal si le decimos a Mr. Schue?"**

"**No lo sé"**

"**Sam, él y Emma arreglaron lo de Kurt y Blaine. Tal vez nos pueda ayudar a decirle a Rory"**

"**¿Y por qué tenemos que decirle?"**

"**¿Cómo te sentirías si me vieras engañándote con otro?" **Sam se tensó en cuanto lo pensó**. "¿Y cómo te sentirías si te enteraras de que tus amigos ya lo sabían?"**

"**Hay que decirle" **Ambos caminaron hasta donde estaba Will. **"Mr. Schue, Mercedes y yo necesitamos un consejo"**

"**¿Están teniendo relaciones?"** Preguntó Emma, ambos se sonrojaron.

"**No, no, no es sobre nosotros" **Dijo Sam aún nervioso.

"**Ayer vimos a Sugar en The Lima Bean, besando a un chico… que no era Rory"**

"**¿Y él lo sabe?" **Preguntó Will alarmado.

"**Creemos que aún no, ya que no se veía triste o distanciado de ella"**

"**Chicos, alguien tiene que decirle"**

"**Por eso estamos aquí. No sabemos cómo. No queremos lastimarlo, ya que parece que el la quiere mucho."**

"**Tiene que ser de una manera muy sutil." **Sam no entendía** "A estas alturas es mejor que se lo digan ustedes, ya que si se entera de que ustedes lo sabían… puede ser difícil."**

"**¿Puede darnos un ejemplo de cómo decírselo?" **Pidió Sam

"**No pueden llegar con Rory y decirle lo que nos acaban de decir. Lo mejor sería omitir la parte en que vieron el beso"**

"**Estoy de acuerdo con Emma, chicos" **Emma buscóalgo en su bolso. Sacóun panfleto que decía**: **_¿Así que te sientes terrible? Aprende a superar tu ruptura._ Los chicos salieron de ahí planeando como se lo dirían.

Cameron caminaba por el pasillo con unos libros en su mano. Un chico lo empujó sin darse cuenta e hizo que se le cayeran. Se agachó a recogerlos, pero no podía con solo una mano. Tina se acercó a ayudarlo.

"**Gracias"**

"**No hay de que" **Le entregó los libros** "Soy Tina" **ofreció su mano.

"**Cameron" **Dejó los libros de nuevo en el suelo y estrechó la mano de Tina. **"Eres del glee club, ¿no?"**

"**Si, así es"**

"**Eso debe ser genial" **Dijo Cameron recogiendo los libros.

"**Si, es genial. ¿Eres de Texas, no?"**

"**Si" **Dijo sonriendo Cameron.

"**¿Y qué haces por aquí?" **Preguntó Tina ayudando a Cameron con algunos libros mientras caminaban.

"**Em… Mi madre" **Cameron agachó la cabeza y se tensó un poco.** "Nos mudamos. Vivo en el vecindario de Kurt"**

"**¿Son vecinos?"**

"**No, no exactamente. Vivo a unas calles." **Se detuvo frente a su casillero. Tina le entregó los libros. **"Fue agradable conversar contigo"**

"**Si, digo lo mismo. ¿Qué harás?"**

"**¿Qué haré?"**

"**Si, es el descanso, ¿irás a la cafetería o afuera?"**

"**No lo sé, probablemente primero iré a buscar a Rory, si es que puedo la pasaré con él."**

"**Bueno, si necesitas algún favor, o quieres conversar, o algo, puedes pedírmelo"**

"**Gracias" **Dijo Cameron algo sorprendido.

"**Nos vemos, Cameron"**

"**Adiós" **Tina caminó. Kurt se acercó a él por el otro lado y lo asustó cuando lo saludó.

"**¿Qué haces?"**

"**Nada… solo, guardo mis cosas"**

"**Solo venía a decirte que puedes irte con Finn y conmigo a casa. Te esperaremos en la salida."**

"**Ok, gracias"**

"**De nada, nos vemos más tarde" **Kurt se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

-**Spoiler-**

**Es martes, lo que significa que quedan solo dos días para pasarla en McKinley. Los chicos tienen una alocada idea como fiesta de fin de curso.**


	4. Chapter 4

La voz del director Figgins se escuchó en los altavoces: "Alumnos y personal docente, se les recuerda que el viernes será el ultimo día "activo" en McKinley. Se les informó hace una semana que la mitad de los profesores se habían ido de vacaciones, por lo tanto solo tendrían algunas clases. Ahora solo quedan como cinco profesores trabajando, por lo tanto las clases se suspenden el viernes. Tienen dos días para sacar sus pertenencias."

"**Hay que hacer algo" **Dijo Finn mientras mordía su burrito. Los chicos de new directions estaban sentados en las escaleras de afuera.

"**¿A qué te refieres con algo?" **Preguntó Artie.

"**Algo como una fiesta de fin de curso"** Puck saltó de su lugar y sacó de su bolsillo un panfleto de publicidad.

"**Sé perfectamente a donde deberíamos de ir" **Se acercaron los demás.** "The Rouge Club"**

"**¿Por qué no he escuchado hablar de él?"**

"**Es nuevo, esta a una hora de aquí. ¿Han entrado a facebook últimamente?, el lugar abrió el viernes, yo no pude ir porque mi mamá… Al día siguiente todos los chicos comentaban que es el mejor club en Ohio." **Artie le quitó el panfleto.

"**Aquí dice que tienes que ser mayor de edad para entrar"**

"**No importa, porque tengo esto" **Puck sacó de su mochila algo como una tarjeta.

"**¿Qué es eso?"**

"**Es un pase libre. Apuesto a que no se imaginan quien me lo dio."**

"**Dinos"**

"**La hija del dueño. Ella y yo salimos hace un tiempo" **Suspiró

"**Tienes que decirnos, nos tomará horas adivinarlo" **Dijo desesperado Mike.

"**Lauren Zises" **Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"**¿Estas bromeando?" **Preguntó Kurt.

"**No, descubrió que su papá tenía un bar en Kentucky. Le dijo que si no quería que su madre se enterara tenía que abrir un club aquí."**

"**¿Y te dio ese pase?"**

"**Si, puedo agregar a quien quiera a la lista"**

"**¿La lista?"**

"**Si, Lauren dice que solo dan entrada a mayores de edad y/o personas con este pase. Tengo una lista donde puedo agregar personas las cuales pueden acceder al lugar sin ser interrogados"**

"**Genial. ¿Entonces nos pondrás en la lista?" **Preguntó Rachel.

"**Ya están en la lista. Iremos el viernes, así que vayan convenciendo a sus padres" **Sam se acercó a Rory algo nervioso.

"**¿Podemos hablar?"**

"**¿Hablar?"**

"**Es algo importante que tenemos que decirte"**

"**¿Quiénes?"**

"**Mercedes y yo"**

"**Bien" **Se levantó y caminaron hasta el salón del glee club junto con Mercedes.** "¿Qué es tan importante?"**

"**Rory, tu quieres a Sugar, ¿verdad?" **Preguntó Mercedes sin saber cómo empezar.

"**Mucho"**

"**Bueno, hay algo que debes saber… Ayer… Sam y yo… Sugar…"**

"**¿Qué sucede?, ¿Podrían decírmelo de una vez?"**

"**Sugar te está engañando" **Soltó de una vez Sam. Mercedes casi lo mataba con la mirada.

"**¿Qué quieres decir?" **Preguntó algo aturdido.

"**Sugar sale… ella… creemos que sale con otro chico." **Sam y Mercedes pudieron ver lo triste que se había puesto Rory.

"**Bueno… Yo…" **Suspiró** "Gracias por decírmelo, chicos" "No puedo creerlo. Es que yo creí que en verdad le gustaba" ** Mercedes lo abrazó.

"**Le gustas, pero tú sabes que Sugar es algo especial, y hace lo que quiere porque cree que está bien hacerlo"**

"**Tengo que decirle. No quiero seguir con esto..." **Agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

"**Creo que es lo mejor" **Rory estaba en verdad muy triste, seguía con la cabeza agachada, Sam le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"**Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que…"**

"**Si, lo sé. Gracias, creo que me gustaría estar un momento a solas"**

"**Bien… Seguiremos con los chicos donde estábamos, por si necesitas algo" **Mercedes le besó la mejilla y salió junto con Sam.Esperó unos minutos después de que los chicos salieron… _"Es solo mi amigo"_ Recordó aquella vez que había visto a Sugar de la mano con un chico. En ese momento Artie entró por la puerta y se acercó a Rory.

"**¿Rory?... ¿Estás bien?" **Rory levantó la cabeza y lo vio acercándose.

"**Si… Solo estaba… ¿necesitas algo?"**

"**No, pasaba por aquí y te vi ahí sentado. ¿Seguro que estas bien?"**

"**Sí, estoy bien. ¿Has visto a Cameron?" **Artie se detuvo a pensar un momento y recordar quién era Cameron.

"**Lo vi hace rato con Kurt cerca del gimnasio"**

"**Gracias" **Se puso de pie.** "Voy a ir a buscarlo, ¿te veo más tarde, no?"**

"**Si, nos vemos más tarde" **Rory ayudó a salir a Artie y después ambos se separaron. Rory no se dirigía a donde estaba Cameron, él quería hablar de una vez con Sugar.

Cameron caminaba por una de las salidas que estaban en la parte de atrás de la escuela, ahí fue acorralado por dos chicos del equipo de hockey.

"**Hola chico nuevo"**

"**Hola" **Dijo Cameron con la cabeza agachada algo nervioso.

El chico tomó bruscamente la mano izquierda de Cameron, quien se quejó un poco por el dolor.** "¿Qué te pasó, chico nuevo?"**

"**Caí" **Dijo con dificultad mientras el sujeto observaba el vendaje de Cameron.

"**¿Esta rota?"**

"**No"**

"**Hm… ¿Qué te parece si te hacemos el favor, y te lo rompemos de una vez?" **Empezó a apretar la mano de Cameron mientras él se intentaba mover.Cameron tomó su mochila con la otra mano y golpeo a el chico que lo apretaba con ella, haciéndolo caer. El otro chico lo lanzó al suelo, Cameron lo pateó en la cara. Sin perder tiempo se levantó y empezó a correr como loco.

Finn y Kurt estaban en la entrada de la escuela esperando a Cameron. Rachel y Mercedes se acercaron con ellos.

"**¿Irán el viernes a "The Rouge Club"?" **Preguntó Rachel abrazando a Finn.

"**No me lo perdería por nada, ¿y ustedes chicos?"**

"**Tenemos que decirle a Burt"**

"**Que dirá que es peligroso salir de noche"**

"**Y luego Kurt hará un berrinche y se irá a su habitación. Después mamá subirá detrás de él y yo me quedaré con Burt"**

"**Y luego Carole le pedirá a papá que nos deje ir. Finalmente le entregará las llaves a Finn y le dirá que debemos ser responsables"**

"**¿Siempre es lo mismo?" **Preguntó Mercedes algo divertida.

"**No, a veces es Finn quien convence a papá"**

"**Pero Kurt siempre hace el berrinche"**

"**Por suerte mis padres no están en la ciudad y llegarán hasta la otra semana" **Joe se acercó a los chicos.

"**Hola chicos"**

"**Hola Joe"**

"**¿Irás el viernes?" **Preguntó Mercedes

"**Supongo que sí, tengo que pedir permiso primero"**

Cameron corría con todas sus fuerzas, los chicos le iban pisando los talones, así que comenzó a gritar **"¡Ayuda!"** Uno de los chicos le lanzó algo en la cabeza, Cameron corrió rápidamente por el pasillo de la izquierda que daba hacia la entrada. Empezaba a respirar con dificultad, buscó en su bolsillo su inhalador, pero se dio cuenta que con eso era lo que le habían lanzado. Los chicos aparecieron de nuevo detrás de él, casi lo alcanzaban. Cameron vio a Finn en la entrada con otros chicos, así que tomó fuerza y corrió hasta donde estaban ellos.

Los chicos reían como locos por un bailecito que hacían Joe y Kurt en el medio del círculo que habían formado. De la nada un chico apareció estrellándose con Kurt y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"**¡Aush!, ¿Cameron?" **El otro chico respiraba con mucha dificultad. **"¿Qué demonios sucede?" **Cameron señaló a uno de los chicos que se acercaba con la nariz sangrando.

"**¡Ven aquí, idiota!" Finn se puso enfrente del chico.**

"**¿Tienes algún problema?"**

"**No te metas, Hudson"**

"**Entonces tú no te metas con mis amigos" **El otro chico observaba desde atrás, al parecer él también sangraba**. "¿Entendiste?" **Dijo empujándolo. El chico volteo a ver a Cameron con desprecio y le apuntó con el dedo. Después se fue junto con el otro chico. **"Es hora de ir a casa, chicos"** Kurt y Mercedes ayudaron a Cameron a levantarse. Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento.

"**¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Kurt a Cameron.**

"**Me perdí"**

"**¿Estás bien?" **Preguntó Mercedes preocupada

"**Si, gracias."**

"**Soy Mercedes" **Ofreció su mano

"**Cameron" **Estrechó la mano de Mercedes

"**No entiendo porque te molestan tanto. No pasó lo mismo con Joe" **Joe volteó al escuchar su nombre.

"**Bueno, a mi me molestaban, pero solo con palabras" **Dijo acercándose con los chicos.

"**A Rory lo empujaban y eso. Y a Cameron lo persiguen"**

"**De hecho, casi me rompen la muñeca"**

"**Procura estar con uno de los chicos cuando ellos estén cerca. Así no se meterán contigo" **Dijo Mercedes llegando a un auto** "Nos vemos mañana chicos." **Subió al auto después de despedirse.

"**Bien, yo me voy con Mercedes" **Dijo Rachel, que estaba con Finn. **"¿Nos vemos más tarde entonces?"**

"**A las cinco" **Dijo Finn tomándola de ambas manos**.**

"**Estaré ahí**" Besó a su novio, se despidió de los chicos y se fue junto con Mercedes.

"**Bien chicos, nos vemos. Mi mamá está allá" **Dijo Joe señalando un auto.

"**Adiós, Joe" **Se despidieron.

Finn, Cameron y Kurt iban camino a casa.

"**Hey, Cameron. ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta el viernes?"** Preguntó Finn viendo a Cameron por el retrovisor. Kurt lo observó confundido.

"**¿Una fiesta?"**

"**Si, iremos todos. Bueno, hasta ahora están confirmados Puck, Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt y yo" **Kurt se dio cuenta de que hablaba de la ida al club.

"**Es muy seguro que vaya Blaine, y Sam. Ah sí, y Rory" **Dijo Kurt.

"**Gracias chicos, pediré permiso." **Dijo Cameron entusiasmado. Finn se detuvo frente a la casa de Cameron.** "¿Es aquí?"**

"**Si" **Cameron bajó del auto** "Gracias chicos"**

"**No hay de qué. Nos avisas mañana, ¿sí?" **Dijo Kurt asomándose por la ventana.

"**Ok"**

"**Adiós"**

"**Adiós" **Dijo Cameron entrando a su casa.

Finn y Kurt bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa.

"**¿Por qué lo invitaste?"**

"**¿Te molesta que vaya?"** Dijo Finn lanzando la mochila al suelo y caminando hacia la cocina.

"**No, para nada, no es eso. Pero, ¿crees que Puck este de acuerdo?"**

"**No importa, yo lo convenzo"** Dijo revisando el refrigerador.

"**¿Quieres que haga algo de comer?"** Finn volteo a ver a Kurt muy extrañado.

"**¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Kurt?"** Kurt rio

"**Nada, es solo que también tengo hambre"**

"**Ok… ¿Puedes hacer pizza?"**

"**Em… si…"** Finn festejó **"Pero no hay ingredientes para hacerla"**

"**¿Entonces qué te parece un sándwich?"**

"**Eso está bien**" Kurt sacó los ingredientes y comenzó a prepararlos. Finn se fue a la sala a jugar videojuegos.

Eran las cinco. Rachel llegó a la casa de Finn y tocó la puerta. Carole abrió.

"**Hola cariño"**

"**Buenas tardes"**

"**Pasa, pasa. Están en la sala"** Dijo abriendo la puerta. Rachel entró a la casa. **"Con confianza, es tu casa. Chicos, Rachel está aquí"**

Kurt y Finn estaban viendo la televisión.

"**Hola chicos"**

"**Hola amor"** Finn se paró a saludarla, le hizo un espacio en el sillón.

"**¿Qué están viendo?"**

"**Un programa de cocina"** Dijo Finn

"**¿Desde cuándo "Ratatouille" es un programa de cocina?" **

"**¿Es Ratatouille?, eso explica las ratas…"**

Rachel rió y le ofreció la mano a Finn **"¿Nos vamos?"** Finn se puso de pie.

"**Kurt, ya nos vamos, dile a mamá que volveré más tarde"**

"**Ok, que se diviertan chicos"**

"**Gracias"** Dijo Rach

Estaban a punto de salir cuando Kurt gritó **"Pero no demasiado"**

Kurt caminó hasta su habitación por su teléfono, para llamar a Blaine, marcó el número, justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta; caminó hasta ella y la abrió. Blaine se encontraba frente a él con una gran sonrisa.

"**Hola amor"** Se acercó y lo besó.

"**Hola, pasa"** dijo confundido abriendo la puerta. Blaine entró a la casa. **"¿Quieres tomar algo?"**

"**Un vaso de agua está bien"** Ambos caminaron a la cocina. Kurt le entregó el vaso a Blaine. **"¿En qué piensas?"** Preguntó el moreno.

"**Estaba a punto de llamarte"**

"**¿Ah sí?, supongo que tenemos telepatía o algo así" **dijo el moreno sonriendo.

De nuevo alguien tocaba la puerta, Kurt caminó hasta ella y al abrirla se encontró con Cameron.

"**Hola" **dijo sorprendido.

"**Hola Kurt, siento venir sin avisar"**

"**No, no, no hay problema, pasa"**

"**Solo venia rápido, a darte las gracias"**

"**¿las gracias?, ¿por qué?"** Preguntó Kurt confundido.

"**Por todo lo que has hecho desde que llegué"** Kurt se lanzó a abrazarlo, era tan adorable.

"**No hay necesidad de que agradezcas. ¿Quieres pasar?"** Ambos se separaron.

"**No, gracias. Vamos a la iglesia, mi madre me espera. Solo quería pasar a decírtelo."**

"**Bueno, cuando quieras pasarte por aquí, debes saber que eres bienvenido"**

"**Gracias. Nos vemos, entonces"** Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Cameron comenzó a alejarse, pero se regresó corriendo. **"Casi lo olvido. Mi abuela hizo estas"** Abrió la mochila que traía y sacó un paquetito con galletas.

"**Dale las gracias de mi parte"**

"**Adiós"** Finalmente Cameron se fue. Kurt cerró la puerta y volvió a la cocina. Blaine lo acorraló contra la pared.

"**¿Qué demonios haces?"** Preguntó Kurt asustado. Blaine rió.

"**Eres adorable"** Besó su mejilla. Kurt lo abrazó. Blaine se acercó a sus labios. Kurt lo atrajo hasta él y comenzó a besarlo. Kurt puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su novio. Blaine lo tomó por la cintura. Alguien se aclaró la garganta atrás de ellos. Ambos asustados se separaron y voltearon a ver quién era. **"¡Demonios, Puckerman!, casi haces que me dé un paro"** Puck rió, se servía agua en un vaso.

"**¿Creíste que era el señor Hummel?"**

"**¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" **PreguntóKurt

"**Venía contigo, pero creo que están muy ocupados**…" Kurt y Blaine se sonrojaron.** "Pero me paso mañana, ¿ok?" **Puck salió de la cocina.** "Si planean hacer algo mas, usen protección" **Sacó doscondones de su pantalón y los metió dentro del bolsillo de la camisa de Kurt, después salió de la casa. Kurt se sentía bastante incomodo, se había sonrojado tanto que Blaine comenzó a reír.

"**¿Qué sucede?" **Preguntó riendo Blaine.

"**N-Nada…" **Blaine le dio un besito a Kurt. El castaño tomó la mano de Blaine y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Blaine se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Kurt, mientras él ponía música. Blaine se paró y comenzó a bailar con Kurt. Blaine abrazó a Kurt, lo levantó y empezó a dar vueltas con él. **"Detente"** Decía Kurt riendo. Blaine lo bajó y le dio un beso en la frente. Kurt se sienta en su cama mientras Blaine escoge música, al final pone algo de música disco.

"**¿Quieres bailar, Kurt?"** Preguntó Blaine bailando frente a Kurt.

"**No en realidad…"** Blaine se detuvo y se acercó a Kurt.

"**¿Te sientes bien?"** Preguntó tocándole la frente como para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre, Kurt rió.

"**Si, me siento bien"** Se puso de pie al lado de Blaine. **"Pero… No sé, hay que hacer otra cosa"**

"**Bien…"** Dijo Blaine sentándose en la cama **"¿Qué quieres hacer?"**

"**No sé" **Blaine tomó las manos de su novio y le indicó que se acostara junto a él. Kurt obedeció y se acostó en la cama con su novio; Blaine pasó su brazo por la cabeza de Kurt para que él se recargara. Kurt se acomodó con Blaine, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del moreno y abrazándolo. Blaine revolvía cariñosamente el cabello de Kurt. Poco a poco el castaño comenzó a quedarse dormido acariciando el pecho de su novio, al final ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Sam y Mercedes caminaban por el centro comercial de la mano.

"**¿Quieres un helado?"** Preguntó Sam deteniéndose frente a la heladería.

"**Claro"** Dijo Mercedes sonriendo.

"**¿De qué sabor?"**

"**Fresa"** Sam caminó hasta la barra y pidió dos helados, después regresó con Mercedes.

"**Aquí tienes"** Le entregó el suyo.

"**Gracias"** Caminaron un poco y luego Mercedes se detuvo. **"¿Quieres sentarte?"** Sam y ella caminaron hasta una banca que estaba por ahí cerca. El teléfono de Mercedes timbró en su bolso. **"¿Puedes sostenérmelo?"** Preguntó con el helado en la mano, Sam lo tomó mientras ella buscaba su celular en el bolso, cuando lo encontró leyó el mensaje y sonrió. Mientras escribía la respuesta Sam la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. **"¿Qué?"** preguntó ella sonriendo.

"**Eres hermosa"** Mercedes se sonrojó, Sam la abrazó. Se quedaron hablando así un rato.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueno, este es un capitulo muy corto, pero no se preocupen, hay más esperando._

Capitulo 5:

Blaine despertó en la habitación de Kurt. El castaño le sonreía, luego besó la barbilla de su novio. Blaine abrazó a Kurt sonriéndole.

"**¿Qué hora es?" **Preguntó el moreno tallándose los ojos.

"**Faltan veinte minutos para las ocho"**

"**Dormimos mucho"**

"**Dormiste mucho" **corrigió Kurt riendo. Se iba a poner de pie pero Blaine lo abrazó para que no se moviera. **"¿Qué sucede?"** Preguntó viendo confundido a su novio.

"**Quedémonos un rato mas así"** Dijo Blaine escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Kurt.

"**Ok, solo un rato mas"** Kurt pegó su mejilla a la cabeza de Blaine, y ambos se quedaron dormidos de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Rachel y Finn veían la televisión en la sala.

"**Hagamos algo"** Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.

"**¿Qué quieres hacer?"** Finn se puso de pie y apagó la tele.

"**Ven"** puso sus manos en los hombros de Finn. **"Pon tus manos en mi cintura"** el chico obedeció.

"**¿Vamos a bailar?, porque sabes que no debería bailar, ¿recuerdas cuando te rompí la nariz?"** Rachel se puso de puntitas y besó a su novio.

"**Tu tranquilo, solo tienes que hacer lo que yo hago, pero al revés"** comenzaron a bailar.

"**No lo haces mal. De hecho lo haces bien, Finn"** dijo sonriendo.

"**¿Enserio?"** Rachel asintió. **"Bueno, Kurt es un buen maestro"** sonrió. **"Nos enseñó un poco a mi y a Burt antes de la boda"** Finn se detuvo y puso música. **"A mamá y a Burt les gusta bailar por las noches·"**

"**Tienen buen gusto"** sonrió. Ambos regresaron a la posición en la que estaban y siguieron bailando.

Carole tocaba la puerta del cuarto de Kurt. El chico despertó e hizo una seña a **Blaine para que no hiciera ruido. "¿Si?" **

"**Kurt, cariño, ¿Estás bien?"**

"**Sí, estoy bien" **

"**Estábamos preocupados, no has dado señal de vida desde que llegamos"**

"**Tenía sueño, pero estoy bien, gracias"**

"**Ok, si necesitas algo, Finn está abajo, tu padre y yo iremos a cenar."**

"**Ok, gracias, que se diviertan"** dijo algo emocionado. Esperó unos minutos para asegurarse de que se hubieran ido. Volteo a ver a Blaine cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

"**Me tengo que ir" dijo Blaine al ver que ya eran las 10.**

"**Puedes quedarte"**

"**No, no puedo, tu papá me mataría si duermo contigo"**

"**Puedes dormir con Finn"**

"**No lo sé…"**

"**Bien, te llevo a tu casa" **dijo poniéndose su chaqueta.

"**No tienes que llevarme"** el castaño se acercó para besarlo. **"Claro, que si quieres acompañarme puedes hacerlo"** ambos sonrieron.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras.

"**¿Irás mañana a la escuela, cierto?"**

"**¿Bromeas? Tengo que disfrutar mis últimos días en McKinley"** Blaine sonrió, luego desvió un poco la mirada hacia la sala.

"**¿Están bailando?"** Kurt volteó a la sala. Efectivamente, Finn y Rach estaban bailando lento, era tan lindo ver eso.

"**Mejor no los interrumpimos"** Ambos salieron de la casa y subieron a la camioneta de Kurt. En la carretera, Blaine observaba a Kurt con una gran sonrisa mientras este tarareaba una canción que sonaba en la radio. Hubo un momento de silencio cuando terminó la canción. De pronto empezó "single ladies" en la radio, a lo que Kurt gritó como una adolescente viendo a su ídolo y subió el volumen y comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón. Blaine reía al ver que Kurt intentaba bailar en su asiento, luego lo acompañó cantando el coro. Cuando acabó la canción hubo otro extraño silencio. Blaine volteó a ver a Kurt.

"**Kurt…"**

"**¿Si?"** Preguntó el castaño con la vista en la carretera. **"¿Blaine?"** preguntó ahora volteando a ver a su novio aprovechando el semáforo. El moreno sonrió.

"**Nada"** Kurt suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Llegaron a la casa del moreno, quien bajó del auto. Kurt bajó por el otro lado sorprendiendo a Blaine.

"**¿Qué sucede?"** Preguntó el moreno. Kurt puso sus manos en los hombros de su novio, lo empujó ligeramente a la camionera y lo besó. Blaine sin saber bien que hacer puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Kurt. Se separaron, el castaño sonrió y besó la mejilla de Blaine, después se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Blaine caminó hasta la puerta mientras Kurt subía al auto. El moreno corrió hasta la ventana del auto. **"Te amo"** Kurt se sonrojó y se acercó de nuevo a su novio.

"**Y yo a ti"** lo besó. Blaine se hizo a un lado, la camioneta avanzó. Blaine entró a su casa.

Kurt abrió la puerta cuando llegó a casa, estuvo sonriendo estúpidamente todo el camino. Dejó las llaves en la mesa y caminó hacia las escaleras. Pero regresó cuando creyó haber visto algo en la sala. No lo podía creer: Finn y Rachel estaban besándose tan apasionadamente que parecía que su vida dependiera de ello. Finn estaba tirado en el suelo con las manos extendidas a los lados. Rachel estaba sobre él besándolo. Kurt se sorprendió mucho al ver la escena, pero todo subió a otro nivel cuando la pierna de Rachel rozó "accidentalmente" la entrepierna de Finn. Después el chico la pegó violentamente a él. No estaba seguro si a eso se le podía llamar un beso. Kurt caminó hasta la cocina y volvió con un vaso de agua, caminó hasta los chicos y se los tiró encima. Ambos se asustaron mucho.

"**¡Hey!" **Dijo Kurt. **"¿Qué demonios les sucede? ¡Me voy por 15 minutos dejándolos en una linda y romántica escena de baile lento, y cuando vuelvo están succionándose el alma!"** Ambos se sonrojaron notoriamente. **"Yo… estaré en mi habitación… No quiero escuchar sus… gemidos"** Cuando Kurt dijo esto, la cara de Rachel se puso tan roja que parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Habían pasado 15 minutos y Kurt aún seguía pensando en que hubiera pasado si los dejaba unos minutos mas así. Luego de la nada Finn estaba sacudiéndole el hombro.

"**¿Kurt?"**

"**¿Cómo entraste?"** Preguntó asustado.

"**La puerta estaba abierta. ¿Estás bien?"**

"**Si, si"**

"**¿Quería agradecerte?"**

"**¿Qué, por interrumpirte?, ¿No te gustó jugar a los dementores con Rachel?"**

"**¿Dementores?"**

"**Qué si no te gustó sacarle el alma a Rachel"**

"**Ah… claro, por eso"** cerró la puerta. **"Estábamos bailando, Rachel dijo que bailaba bien y le pareció sexy, luego comenzamos a besarnos y luego ella me tiró al suelo y…"**

"**Se lo demás, no quiero recordarlo"** Dijo Kurt cerrando los ojos tratando de borrar la imagen de su cabeza. Finn rió.

"**Te lo debo todo a ti hermanito… Así que se me ocurrió…"**

"**¿Que quieres?"**

"**¿Podrías por favor enseñarme algunos pasos nuevos?"**

"**Oh no, ya tengo otro alumno muy difícil de atender."**

"**Por favo… ¿Otro alumno?"**

"**Puckerman, le ayudo con su baile para imp… un… salsa…"**

"**¿Salsa?"**

"**No gracias, es muy picante"** Finn lo miró extrañado.

"**Vamos Kurt, por favor"**

"**Ok, te veré cuando tenga tiempo**" Finn salió festejando.


	6. Chapter 6

Los chicos estaban en la sala del Glee Club, como era costumbre, cuando no estaban haciendo nada en particular, formaban pequeños grupos para conversar, o a veces lo hacían juntos, pero esta vez estaban divididos los chicos de las chicas.

Los chicos hablaban de deportes, videojuegos o cosas que no tenían mucho sentido, Kurt, que estaba con ellos, se sentó entre Finn y Blaine, así podrían explicarle de que estaban hablando.

"**Ok, ¿Superhéroe favorito?" **Preguntó el rubio

"**¿De Marvel?" **preguntó Artie.

"**Si, empecemos con Marvel"**

"**Supongo que… No sé, es difícil…"**

"**¿Spiderman?" **Preguntó Finn.

"**Estoy entre Spiderman y… Iron man"**

"**Iron man, es increíble" **Agregó Puck** "Es rico, inteligente, tiene a las chicas detrás de él"**

"**Pero, ¿Quién sería el mejor?" **preguntó Blaine.** "Yo opino que Hulk, ya saben, es como invencible, y Spiderman, pues, simplemente porque es Spiderman"**

"**Si, yo opino lo mismo" **Dijo Sam

"**Yo digo que Iron man y Spiderman" **dijo Artie.

"**Capitán América" **Dijo Kurt. Todos lo voltearon a ver.

"**Explícate" **pidió Artie.

"**Bueno, es súper fuerte, tiene un gran corazón y…" **Explicó como si fuera un experto en el tema.** "Y… Hay por Dios, se ve tan bien en mallas, amo como sus piernas se marcan, y sus pechos…" **Los chicos comenzaron a reírse al ver que Kurt parecía "prenderse" con la plática. Blaine lo observaba asombrado con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

"**¿Así que dices que Capitán América es el avenger más sexy?" **preguntó Blaine.

"**Claro que lo es"**

"**Claro que no" **dijo Puck, todos voltearon a verlo con cara de "dafuuuck!?"** "Es Black widow"**

"**Estoy de acuerdo con el" **Dijo Rory. Dieron por terminada la plática, Puck invitó a todos a jugar baloncesto. Todos salieron de la sala, todos menos Rory.

El chico se acercó hasta donde estaban las chicas, se dirigió con Sugar. **"¿podemos hablar?" **Las otras chicas se fueron para dejarlos a solas.

"**Vas a romper conmigo…" **Sugar agachó su cabeza** "Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, quería decirte, pero no sabía como" **Rory no sabía bien que decir.** "Te quiero, Rory, pero creo que es mejor que nosotros dos…"**

"**Pienso lo mismo... ¿Supongo que terminamos?"**

"**Eso creo"**

Después de unos segundos de silencioincómodos** "Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿no?"**

"**Claro, yo creo que eso sería lo correcto"**

"**Si"**

"**Entonces… ¿salimos juntos del salón?"**

"**Ok" **Ambos salieron juntos sin decir nada, al final se reunieron con el resto del grupo.

Están Finn y Puck jugando baloncesto, los demás se fueron por ahí a dar una vuelta. Kurt estaba sentado en unas gradas que estaban frente a la cancha.

"**Chicos, ¿podemos hacer algo menos aburrido?"**

"**Mejor únete, parece que Puck necesita a alguien en su equipo"**

"**Si, ven Kurt, únete"**

"**No gracias, yo paso." **Se puso de pie.

"**¿A dónde vas?" **preguntó Finn parando el juego.

"**Iré a comprar agua, ¿puedo?"**

"**No tardes" **Dijo Finn continuando con el juego. Kurt rodó los ojos y siguió su camino.

Llegó hasta una máquina expendedora y compró una soda dietética. Cuando se dio media vuelta vio que unos chicos a lo lejos lo observaban. Tomó su soda nervioso y comenzó a caminar para donde estaban Puck y Finn. Se giró y vio que los chicos lo seguían y se estaban acercando así que comenzó a correr. Escuchó los pasos acercándose a él cada vez más. Dio vuelta por un pasillo y entró corriendo a los baños que estaban cerca. Los chicos entraron detrás de él.

"**No tienes a donde ir"**

"**No se me acerquen"** uno de los chicos, el más alto, caminó hasta Kurt y lo empujó contra la pared.

"**¿Qué harás?"**

"**¡Ayuda!"** gritó Kurt, pero de inmediato el chico cubrió la boca con su mano.

"**Te diré que harás. Si no quieres que deformemos esa linda carita vas a tener que hacer todo lo que digamos, ¿entiendes?, TODO" **Kurt asintió.

Puck caminaba por los corredores cuando escucho unos gritos que provenían del baño. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta el lugar y se asomó por la puerta. Vio como dos chicos cargaban a Kurt mientras otro intentaba tirar de sus pantalones. El castaño forcejeaba y pateaba mientras lloraba desesperado. Puck corrió y golpeo al chico en la nuca, este cayó al suelo. Los otros chicos soltaron a Kurt y corrieron a ayudar al chico a levantarse. En cuanto se puso de pie, los tres salieron corriendo. Puck corrió con Kurt, quien sangraba de la ceja.

"**¿Estás bien?"** El castaño asintió agachando la cabeza. Puck lo ayudó a levantarse, humedeció un trozo de papel y presionó la herida de Kurt. **"Sostenlo ahí, y no te muevas"** luego de decir eso, salió a toda velocidad del baño. Después de unos 10 minutos, Puck volvió a entrar por la puerta, todo sudoroso. **"Ven, te llevaré con Finn**"

"**¡No!, no le digas nada"**

"**¿Estás loco?, dame alguna razón para no decirle."**

"**Me mataran"**

"**¿Quiénes?"**

"**Esos chicos"**

"**¿Eso te dijeron?" **el castaño asintió.


End file.
